bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zelda311
Welcome! Hi Zelda311 -- we are excited to have Bloons Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Bloons Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Questions (rename please) Mojo22106 05:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm going to edit the Super Monkey page. Mojo22106 06:59, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Having trouble viewing photos in the bloon infobox. Mojo22106 04:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) How do you delete pages? There are articles that need deletion. Including Rapidfire, B.F.B (Another article but wrong name). Merge the M.O.A.B page with MOAB page. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :O I never thought you would come back, the last time you were on was like...late 2009. So...what happened? -- Mojo22106 03:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You suggested changing the background of the wikia and the color of the links? To what exactly? -- Mojo22106 10:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) About your comment about redundant articles The reason why this wiki does not have articles on the tracks from the BTD series is simple; they haven't been created yet. The Bloons levels are underdeveloped and that is going to change soon. -- Mojo22106 04:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : I am wondering as well because when I first edited on July 18, 2010 as an anonymous user, I have never seen you edit up until now. I'm glad you're back. It kind of feels like back when KirbyRidersFamily and Juicestain09 were here. The four trusted users before: Juicestain09, Mojo22106, KirbyRidersFamily, and Roberto1205. After THE crisis of Oasis: Roberto1205, Mojo22106, Zelda311, and StarMutebloon. Roberto1205 03:34, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : Layouts Should we start using layouts? It might make it easier to make the pages for the new content when BTD5 comes out. I've put up this message for Mojo22106. Roberto1205 02:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Failed strategy Your strategy failed from round 2. you can't have two dart monkeys, upgrade them and get a tackshooter! 650-(170+170)+(120+120)=110. Plus the extra 114 youget for beating the is 224 so you can't get a tackshooter, but that is a good preliminary start.